deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/PlozAlcachaz's Top 10 Favorite Pokemon
I'm totally not trying to rip off TOG or anything (I am). Anyways, any competent person who's played Pokemon has learned to love certain Pokemon or your limited to the same mindset of your mom thinking every Pokemon is Pikachu. Even with this onixpected blog post, I will raichu all a chance to make guesses (it's time to stop Ploz). #10 Oh boy, no one is going to understand why I really love this thing, but I honestly like it because it helped carry me through FireRed despite being somewhat shitty in the later game but good early game. I don't know what really to say because anything else will give it away, but know it's a generic Pokemon and kinda weak. Pokemon Is: Butterfree Guessed By: Pikart #9 This is my Pokken main because I can spam with it to piss people off. It's mega form is a shittier version of itself imo because of the speed reduction. You may also know this thing from everyone's favorite champion because it's known for doing one thing.... SWEEPING YOUR WEAK ASS GEN 4 TEAM! Pokemon Is: Garchomp Guessed By: Magmatic Char #8 Me: I'm in need of a fly slave (Sees this thing) Me: This works (Throws Pokeball and catches it) Me: This'll do but I'll train it up (Releases why original judgement is bad) Man, the TPP community would be so fucking pissed for how bad I make this legend look with my original judgement. Let's hope none of them see this. Pokemon Is: Pidgeot Guessed By: Magamatic Char #7 I'm pretty much giving you all a freebie here. This thing decides to mimic the Pokemon mascot and is WAY fucking better than it or its evolution imo. Here's a cute image of it and its doppelganger interacting: http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/156/514/b05.jpg Pokemon Is: Mimikyu Guessed By: EPKing/TOG #6 Who doesn't like a literal ninja as a Pokemon? The thing has amazing attack on both ends and is FAST AS FUCK BOI (hint)!!!! One of my favorite starters to come out of pretty much all of them. Some call it overrated, but it deserves the hype it gets. Oh shit waddup? Pokemon Is: Serperior Guessed By: Pikart #5 This is the first Pokemon I ever used which means I can't say I hate it. The smirk it gives you is just showing you that this thing is not something you want to mess with. Its fully evolved form is a beast with overall decent defensive and attack stats along with god-like speed (imo). I use this thing also to make puns of how it is above pretty much almost every Pokemon. This thing looks like that gigantic fucking snake thing from Ninjago imo. Pokemon Is: Serperior Guessed By: EPKing/TOG #4 Kind of like #5, this thing is like smug and fucking fast. It's a glass cannon with how it works, but it will get the job done. It's my secondary when it comes to Pokken (even though I'm a noob). Trust me, don't take an Ice Punch to the face from this thing unless you have a death wish. Pokemon Is: Weavile Guessed By: Pikart #3 This will be the only legendary on the list, but I've liked this Pokemon ever since I saw the movie it debuted in. It's pretty much good in everything but physical attack all around. A lot of people may like this legendary pretty much like me. A girl plays an ocarina in the movie and then we get a plot of this beast of the sea teaming up with Ash because that's what happens in most of 'em. Pokemon Is: Lugia Guessed By: EPKing/TOG #2 This is my favorite starter of them all. The thing is the better of the gen 3 starters imo and will sweep your team with how quick with it is on its feet. Can you hate anything about it really? Not really. When you're ready to take on the dragon beast tree thing that's on Nuvigil, then we'll talk. Pokemon Is: Sceptile Guessed By: Magmatic Char #1 It's like this... If any of you know my old username, then this Pokemon will be no competition to guess. This thing is pretty much badass and didn't deserve to lose its chance as a legendary to some fire bird. Anyways, this thing will probably just flare blitz the shit out of your team. I've named this thing Rufus because of what animal it's based off of. This thing is available in nearly ever region I can think of. Let's see.... Sweep through pretty much all of the Alolan trial captains? Check. Absolutely sweep the last 4 Sinnoh gym leaders? Check. Being an overall badass fire type? Check. The full package is recieved Pokemon Is: Arcanine Guessed By: Magmatic Char Score Tally Magmatic Dinosaur Char - 4 Pikart - 3 EPKing/TOG - 3 Category:Blog posts